Un dia cualquiera
by littleliars
Summary: Después de un lago dia fuera de casa, Rachel vuelve a su hogar junto a Quinn, su chica. One-shoot Faberry.


Un día cualquiera

El día había sido agotador para Rachel, una reunión con un director, dos audiciones, otra reunión, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para llamarla hasta bien entrada la tarde y lo había hecho solo para avisarla que iría al gimnasio antes de volver a casa. Llevan casi un año viviendo bajo el mismo techo y aun se emocionan cuando pronuncia la palabra ¨casa ¨ porque no era su casa, ni la casa de la rubia, era la de ambas, las dos habían participado en el proceso de selección, en la decoración, en la compra de los muebles, absolutamente todo lo habían compartido para que fuese del gusto de las dos, y lo habían conseguido porque la casa gritaba Quinn y Rachel en cada rincón que miraras.

Las cosas habían sido más fáciles de lo que esperaban, ¿discusiones? Por supuesto pero ninguna lo suficientemente importante como para no solucionarlo rápidamente. Habían tenido que ponerse de acuerdo en mil cosas y tenido que descubrir y aceptar pequeñas manías o rarezas que de ningún modo habrían descubierto de no ser porque vivían bajo el mismo techo. Pero todo eso quedaba en un segundo plano cuando al final del día se acurrucaban una junto a la otra para dormir profundamente.

Después de correr durante una hora estaba completamente relajada y el silencio al llegar a casa le da una gran sensación de paz. Directamente deja la ropa de deporte en su sitio y se dirige donde sabe que la encontrara, como cada noche hasta que tenga que volver a viajar, lo que no será hasta dentro de algunos meses, le gusta saber que la rubia esta ahí cuando ella regresa.

La encuentra leyendo tranquilamente y sonríe, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ha llegado, le encanta eso de su chica, es capaz de abstraerse del mundo entero por un libro, realmente los devora. No es hasta que se coloca a su lado y besa suavemente su mejilla que se da cuenta de que esta ahí, la rubia aparta la vista por un segundo para sonreírle dulcemente y volver a su lectura.

Rachel se sienta a sus pies en el sillón y comienza a relatarle cada mínimo detalle de su día mientras acaricia suavemente sus piernas. Quinn la escucha a pesar de no apartar la vista de su libro, es algo que ha perfeccionado con el tiempo, ser capaz de escuchar a su novia y leer al mismo tiempo. Pasados unos minutos la morena dirige su mirada hacia su chica que mantiene los ojos cerrados, centrada en las caricias que le proporciona. Para ella esa es la imagen perfecta, todo por lo que luchar para el resto de su vida, poco a poco las caricias suben llegando hasta la parte externa de su muslo, Quinn sonríe al sentir un poco más de presión en su trasero, la morena se inclina para poder besar su abdomen y sube lentamente por su escote hasta llegar a sus labios, la besa delicadamente y acaricia el interior del muslo haciéndola suspirar. La morena se centra en besar y lamer su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas que no hacen sino aumentar la excitación de Quinn, con apenas unos movimiento Rachel consigue deshacerse de su ropa y arrodillada frente a ella recorre una de sus piernas con pequeños besos. Las dos respira cada vez de forma más acelerada, sobre todo la rubia que no puede evitar gemir a sentir el cuerpo de su chica sobre ella y su mano en su entrepierna, acariciándola sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior. La besa de la forma en que siempre lo hace antes de hacer el amor, con fuerza y deseo, con su lengua luchando contra la suya por el control, pidiendo a gritos que la deje ganar, que su momento, y lo hace, se deja vencer y disfruta de cada roce y cada movimiento de la morena.

Rachel no quiere ni puede esperar más y con un rápido movimiento le quita las pequeñas braguitas que aun conservaba la rubia para poder acariciarla completamente, lento, de arriba abajo primero, en círculos después, intercalando movimientos y velocidad ha pedido de la rubia que gime sin control bajo ella.

Esta cerca, muy cerca a decir verdad, y ambas lo saben. Rachel entra en ella con suma facilidad haciendo que clave sus uñas en su espalda al sentirla dentro y dejando escapar más gemidos y más altos, la embiste lento, dejando que se acomode e incrementa la velocidad haciendo que su novia llegue a lo más alto en tiempo record y grite su nombre a la vez que arquea su espalda en el momento exacto.

Hola – le susurra la morena dejando un pequeño besos sobre su labios

Hola – responde abrazándola y tratando de recuperar la respiración – tienes la cena en el horno – continua ya más recuperada

Te quiero – confiesa a pesar de habérselo demostrado solo unos minutos atrás

Yo también te quiero – le corresponde acercándola para besar su frente

Fin.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


End file.
